


The Hero's become the Villains

by 0ya_script4



Series: Voltron: Legendary Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura-24, Coran-36, Evil Allura, Evil Coran, Evil Keith, Evil Lance, Evil Pidge, Evil Shiro, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hero Zarkon, Hero/ Villian AU, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hunk-19, Keith-18, Lance-18, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Hunk (Voltron), Pidge-15, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Role Switch, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro-25, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: Hello! My name is Tsuyoshi Garrett, but my friends call me Hunk. Speaking of friends, my friend group that decided to adopt me are the notorious Villain group known as The Voltron Demons which consists of six major Villains: The Coranic, The Princess, The Champion, Sharpshooter, Gadget and The Swordsmen.Life is easy, but not when the hero’s of this world think that whenever I am out with one of my friends that I’m a prisoner and attempt to save me, ensuing in a stupid fight between the hero and my friend… this has happened WAY too many times for my heart to handle. Maybe one day I can walk around in peace---I’m willing to bet money that day will not be today.-------ON HOLD





	1. Chapter 1

“Allura, you can’t!”

“Why not?! Killing him would take the threat away!” Allura yelled back, her tattoo’s slightly glowing at the explosion of anger, “Zarkon keeps trying to kidnap you for no reason!”

“Allura,” I chuckled and raised my arms trying to timid her anger that could cause a tsunami, “I already told you guys after last time, Zarkon thinks you guys are kidnapping me, he thinks I’m being held against my own will around you guys.”

“Him and his goody-goody Galra,” Keith hissed from the corner

“Why don’t you just talk to him, _Keith_ ,” Lance spat, “He’s your father!”

“Why don’t you get the Hero’s association off our ass?” Keith lashed back, “Your father’s in charge of them. It’s your old man that’s sending Zarkon after us!”

“TAKE THAT BACK!”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro butted in, “We’ve all had a long day of saving Hunk from the Galra. Let’s all call it a day and meet up tomorrow when we all are ready for a _civil_ conversation.”

“Agreed,” Pidge smiled as she moved her glasses up her nose

“Pidge, rest means no computer.” Shiro sighed

“I’m going to head back to my dorm, I’ll see you all tomorrow,” I waved as I headed to the door

“Wait up!” Lance called after me as he hooked his arm around me and walked out with me, Pidge following us.

 

* * *

 

 

Hello! My name is Tsuyoshi Garrett, but my friends call me Hunk. Speaking of friends, my friend group that decided to adopt me are the notorious Villain group known as The Voltron Demons which consists of six major Villains: The Coranic, The Princess, The Champion, Sharpshooter, Gadget and The Swordsmen.

 

The Coranic is Coran, I don’t know his last name but he’s really fun to be around! Coran is a businessman that handles the Hero associations banking numbers. He choses to help out with finances during the day and screw with them during the night. As the Coranic he simply uses the scramble Pidge made him and erase all their electronic data for the day, making their net worth drop from several trillion dollars to zero. He was almost caught about a year ago so he only strikes bi-annually. Coran is very smart and he’s more of a twisted Uncle figure than anything. He has _those_ uncle jokes and laughed obnoxiously at them alone.

Coran and his adopted niece Allura, are the only surviving members of the old Hero branch known as Altea. The founder, Alphor or just called King, was thought to be twisted and taking his group for granted so the Hero Association brought in the best hero to take him down. In the midst of their fight the entire branch, and the people inside of the branch were killed except for Coran and Allura who swore vengeance on the hero who destroyed their home: the Hero Zarkon,

The Princess is Allura, who’s last name I also don’t know. Before Allura even decided to go bombastic and pledge her revenge on Zarkon she tried to get him fired from the hero association, and when that didn’t work she broke into the headquarters and tried to forge documents of wrongdoing for Zarkon, however, she ended up in the power plant and created an explosion. Opposing all scientific data Allura was not killed but was given weather controlling powers. She’s been able to figure out how to do earthquakes, hurricanes, hail storms, and tsunami’s usually they coincide with her emotions questioning, depression, sadness, and anger so the actual science behind it is still in question. As I said, Zarkon killed her whole family, her society, she tried to be able to reform the branch before turning on the Hero association, but a Veteran who knew all too well of what the Government was doing changed her mind.

That Veteran was none other than The Champion. Dr. Takashi Shirogane is The Champion’s secret identity, he works at Tank Industries as a Mutant researcher. Shiro realized too late that the research he was doing was for the Hero association to be able to manifest the mutations and use them for harm, use them to subdue normal humans or even amp up the current Hero’s. Shiro used to be a Hero himself, he was know as Pilot. He didn’t have any powers then, but he also had both his arms. Shiro got into a really bloody battle with a no-longer-active villain and lost his arm, the Hero association threw him away. That’s when I met him. I was working on a thesis for my Sophomore college engineering class where I could make a prosthetic that could fuse to the body, self cleaning and not needing to be removed. Of course, everyone made fun of me, and I was sulking on the roof when Shiro appeared out of nowhere and asked to be my subject, apparently he heard my ranting.

It took a few months, and A LOT of money, but it worked! The selfcleaning was still iffy, and the prosthetic had to be taken off every three weeks to be recharged so it could clean, but it worked! Shiro vented to me about the Hero association and I told him to go down to the gym and see Lance. He’d help him fight out his anger and help Shiro with a lot more than I could.

Lance McClain-Fuentes, also not-so-subtly known as Sharpshooter. Lance and I have been friends since we were born, I know him better than he knows himself. When we were little Lance was always bullied, well he still is, and at one point he couldn’t take it. It’s morbid, but Lance just…. Shot the kid. Lance threw up for days after, having nightmare after nightmare but then…. That was his answer to everyone who said even the slightest thing and he slowly became less aware that he was killing. Lance is like the hero-villain that we looked up to in our pre-teens called Deadpool, except Lance isn’t immortal, he’s just a REALLY good shot. Lance is the biological bastard son of Ferdinand McClain, who is the director of the Hero Association. Lance and he are on bad terms especially since Lance has killed so many people and has never gone to jail, but also because Lance has attempted to kill Ferdinand to earn the rights to the Hero Association (since he is the only legal son). He wants to own it just so he can disband it and take the rights of all Hero’s away and forcing them to pay for all the damage and all the lives that they have taken to “keep us safe”.

Then there is Pidge Gunderson (or Katie Holt). Her family, the Holts, were very well known, she was top of her class in every grade, and followed right in her father and brother’s footsteps in the gadget building world, hence her villain name: Gadget. When Pidge was 10 she built a very dangerous device that could destroy an entire country, or two. Once the Hero Association and the Government got wind of it they took her family away from her and put them into witness protection. She’s amazing at hacking and frigging around with technology, so when her family was taken she created a totally different identity, with solid background, as Pidge Gunderson. Pidge Gunderson is an Orphan, who lost her parent’s in the Explosion of 2002 and was adopted by Jill and Kim Gunderson who are currently missing.

When Pidge and Shiro met he babied her until she blew up his apartment giving him a nice big scar, and reminder, across the bridge of his nose…. And destroying his prosthetic. Her and I then made him a new one but she re-engineered/ re-designed the arm and made it into a weapon so he could help fight in a more...well, evil, manner. Pidge is the tech, she’s the go to girl for needing to get into buildings and getting passwords for congressmen’s computers to dig up information about them. Her only goal is to get her family back, however, none of us are optimistic on that reunion.

Also, there is The Swordsmen Keith Kogane. Keith...well, he’s hard to get along with and awkward to talk to. He’s best described as a cat in human form. He doesn’t understand a lot of things said and he can comment really irrelevant things, I quickly found out why. His father, the Hero Zarkon, abandoned him and let him survive in the slums of Japan for years until he was old enough to be enrolled in the Garrison, which is a small elite branch of the Hero Association for the hero’s children. Keith quickly got kicked out, with swearing and stabbing students. Zarkon banished Keith. Keith ran to the Blue Lion, where Lance likes to battle drunks and tough guys. Keith beat Lance easily renaming the Bar (which was the bet that Lance made), to the Red lion and banned Lance. Their rivalry started there. Every time Lance and Keith met in public they instantly pulled out their weapons and battled it out, they are now evenly matched so a hero has to get involved to break them up, but the hero usually get’s double teamed and put into the hospital or the ground. Keith and Lance usually spar from time to time, however, Keith usually wins ending in Lance breaking something and running to Shiro for emotional support.

Shiro, somewhat, adopted Keith as a brother-ish character. Shiro acts like an older brother/ leader to us all anyway but he really took Keith under his wing after learning about his heritage. Keith’s only goal was to get Zarkon’s approval and back into the family so he could take back his old family name, but he’s changed with all the knowledge we’ve all given him. Keith now want’s to “dethrone” Zarkon and force the Hero association to disband, making Villains and Heroes on the same playing field.

Lastly, there is me: Tsuyoshi “Hunk” Garrett. I’m a Super Junior at Tyler Labine’s Engineering School for the Mentally Inclined (or T.L.E.S.M.I for short). I have ADHD, or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, where it makes it really hard to pay attention, or I react quickly without thinking (sometimes I overthink and stress myself out). I am very easily distracted, forgetful, sometimes it’s hard to keep my attention, I tend to ignore someone even if spoken right too, I lose my focus but I do love long activities such as tinkering with my car and helping Pidge write code. When Shiro or Allura lecture me I tap my hands or feet, I always interrupt someone, talk A LOT and blurt out things without thinking. Because of this, I have been made fun of and because of that, I began to eat to help myself calm down. With a full stomach, I felt tired and fell asleep quicker than that cycle just began getting me to my current weight.

My mother and father are currently in Samoa, where I was born, but they sent me here, to get a better education than either of them got. T.L.E.S.M.I was specially built for teens and adults that have a hard time learning in a normal classroom and the classes make learning much more “user friendly”--is how I could put it.

I’m not a villain, but I’m not a hero either. The heroes think I’m captured every time I’m out with one of the gang and a fight ensues, which never ends well. I do sometimes help out the team but I’ve told them several times that I never want to take someone's life and I will never build something for destruction or any shape or form of harming a citizen (with that being said, Pidge did trick me once and asked me if the plans for “this totally pedestrian robot looking thing” was okay and it turns out it steals all electronic data--including money and passwords. I had her shut it down… three weeks later Rover was introduced as a new member of the team).

Thus completes the members of The Voltron Demons. 

 

**_"We, the members of The Voltron Demons, do hereby promise to do whatever it takes to take down the Hero's Association. We do hereby swear that when caught we will utter no word of our group, we will not, under any circumstance, tell of the secret identities of our members, and we will in no way become a hero. The Voltron Demons was created for the purpose to take down Zarkon, to disband the Hero Association, and to bring to light what the government is doing behind the curtains. If any of the team shall fall to a hero's hand, or to the government's tactics, may God have mercy on their soul._ **

**_"As a Voltron Demon, you are to never disregard another villain calling for help. Even if that villain is not in the group. As a Voltron Demon, there is no possible way to not be a demon. Those that leave will either be mind swiped or killed, it is up to the one that wants to leave. As a Voltron Demon, you are to be able to separate your citizen life from your villain life, if there is a combination of both it could ruin the integrity of the team and there will be punishment (the sole exception to this is if a family member "outs" you a.k.a Sharpshooter.)._ **

**_"As long as these rules and any rules added as the years go on, are followed, there will be no more Hero's Association and the government will fall or bend to our demands. There will be a world where heroes and villains are treated the same and put on trial the same. There will no longer be a world where heroes murders are swept under the rug, there will be no more destruction of civilizations without a consequence._ **

**_"We Are The Voltron Demons and swear our lives to these rules!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you think I should continue with this. I'm not really sure if you all are wanting something as "far-fetched" as this. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1

I love how I just inherently assumed that I would be having a normal day today. That no matter what I would be able to look at my best friend all day without him having to come save my sorry behind. Yeah, that didn't work out as planned. Here I am, sitting in a really comfortable chair, almost too comfortable, listening to a Hero lecture me about my life choices. 

He just paces... he looks more worried for my safety than his own as if he doesn't know that these notorious villains are like my family. 

"You should not be spending your spare time with those villains!" 

_Ah, so he does know that they are friends. Interesting._

"And you shouldn't assume that since they are villains that they are inherently bad," I told Lance skulking around in his Villain uniform today was a bad idea. It just begs for trouble. 

"ASSUME?! Boy, they are villains for a reason!" He seemed more ghastly offended than anything.

Sendak, the Hero who "saved me" from Lance and my outing to go get some new parts for my thesis project, seems to be having a hard enough day than to have to deal with my family of villains. He, like Shiro, is missing an arm, however, the Hero Association seems to have replaced it with a model prosthetic with concentrated purple lightening connecting the shoulder and elbow. Just like the rest of the Galra, he has several purple accents throughout his ridiculous hero costume. 

"Sendak, just let me go back to Sharpshooter. We were grabbing some things I need for my thesis project. I do not need this stress added onto my life." 

"You can not just so easily want to crawl back into the hands of your captor--!"

"Knock Knock," The front door was kicked in, a thick military grade black boot shoved the door to its knees groveling in pain with an iron clang. "I smell cooking spray and angst, must be my best buddy!" 

"Sharpshooter!" I called seeing Lance in the doorway. 

 

In his villain garb he was actually taller, the heals from the military boots helped but also he inserted lifts into the shoes to give him a little more of a menacing height. His jacket secured around his waist is the one Coran had given him for one of the undercover missions last week. It's pitch-black tint looking as if a video game glitch with its lack of catching the light. His pants are stupidly baggy and stuffed into his boots--unevenly, if I may add--and his shirt he's changed ten thousand times but today it was a normal black shirt. He pulls his hair back and wears one of the masks that Allura brought us all to make us feel like a team. His mask shown bright teal, with accents of gold and silver. 

 

"Sharpshooter, you think I am going to allow you to keep seeing this boy?" Sendak called balling his fists

"Seeing? We're not together, like not together-together, that's reserved for The Champion and I. Hunk is good with keeping us all in check from time to time. So, I guess, we'll keep him. What is it to you anyway? What are you, my father?" Lance laughed at his own joke, knowing that Sendak was a newer hero and didn't know who Lance was, like his identity, he knew of the villain but not the pedestrian.  

"Plus," Keith's voice pierced behind Sendak, "You seem to be the one holding OUR comrade against his will, which will not be forgiven." Keith's voice added to the fray was slightly startling. No wonder it took Lance so long to get here, he must have called Keith (or backup in general) to come here.

Sendak is a new Hero, we're not quite sure what he can do.

 

Keith's outfit is much more functional than it is stylish, but then again the whole team looks like one fashion show gone wrong. Most of it is based Red except the accents and the undergarments that show, which are black. Keith's mask is a deep magenta accented with black and sparks of white gold. His clothing is much less elegant than that. A red jacket that stops mid-thigh on the sides but in the back it gradually ends to a small tip, the outlines end with a deep, but not yet dark enough black. He has on tight pants that look almost like man leggings (meggings?) and a maroon bodysuit, which seemed to be wearing out again because it had tears and burns all over it again. 

 

"I _am_ saving him! Not holding him against his will, that would be the job of you disgusting villains who think you can rule the world!" Sendak spun back to where he thought he heard Keith's voice originate from, "I can't believe The Swordsman and Sharpshooter would team up to come snatch this boy from me."

"It's more than just those two." Shiro's voice joined in. 

 

Shiro isn't in view right now, however, his clothing is always the same. He wears an old Hockey mask that he saw on his old favorite children's show, over his face. He doesn't cover his arms, but his torso is covered in a non-reflecting metallic silver vest. It almost looks like he traveled back to the 70's to steal it. His legs are dressed in straight-legged black pants. Looping around his hips is his "Batman" belt, or that's what Pidge calls it. He has every type of tool in there that we need, I even snuck in a sewing kit into one of the side pockets. He wears knee-high deep grey boots, with velcro instead of shoelaces. 

 

"AND THE CHAMPION?!" Sendak questioned staring at Lance, the only visible one, "The Demonic Trio... how...?" 

"What do you mean how?" Keith showed up behind Sendak and poked his small dagger into Sendak's back, "Leave Hunk alone, he is as much one of us as you are a Hero. So, why don't you scram?"

"You're new to this gig anyway, we'll let you go scot-free if you just let us take our teammate back," Lance added closing in on the front of Sendak. 

"This boy is being monopolized by you lot! I will not have it! I will--" 

"What? Report us?" Lance asked, placing his index finger on Sendak's nose for a second. "We know people in high places, why do you think that none of us have ever been locked up?" 

"The Swordsman was," I injected

" _Hunk_..." Lance let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders

"If you are going to threaten him, threaten him properly. You know that by now," I shrugged

"Sorry," Lance turned back to Sendak, "The Swordsman was in Prison for a half a year for killing twenty-six students with a butter knife and got out because he strangled all the guards," Lance corrected

"Thirty-six, don't sell me short," Keith snickered 

"Right, of course. Champion, you have anything to add?" 

"You're doing great, sweety," Shiro laughed through his nose. I realized he was behind me trying to see if there were any restraints keeping me here. I moved my hands and arms to show him I wasn't chained. 

"Thank you," Lance replied to Shiro, "Now, Sendak, we're taking Hunk, we're leaving, and you are going to do nothing about it, okay?" 

"This isn't the end of it villains! I will find out what kind of serum you have forced him to ingest and I will save him!" With that Sendak was escorted to the door with Keith at his back.

"And to think today was supposed to be all about you," Lance laughed as he knelt at my legs

"It turned out to be all about me, guys. I got captured again! That's like the fifth time this month!" 

"Hunk, you're our friend--" 

"I know, I know... I just hate being the reason you guys have to put your masks on..." I let out a sigh

I hate this. Not being their friend, but them having to rescue me like I'm some sort of damsel in distress. There is nothing I can do about it other than write a report to the Hero's Association, but when Chairman Fuentes receives it he'll go ballistic because my name will look familiar and then the troops will be sent.... everyone will be outed and I will have been the cause. It was bad enough last month when Allura had to come save me when we were having a spa day. She almost lost her mask and revealed her ritualistic Altean markings. Not only outing who she is, but what she used to be a part of. That was dangerous. Don't even get me started on how Pidge almost got found out about her secret secret Identity. That was a really close one. A hero posed as an Ad and Pidge almost got beat by the Hero. All her research almost got figured out. Her hard drive, the teams identities, everything. Almost gone. That was an emotional day. 

"Hunk?" 

"Sorry..." I stood, "Let's head back, okay?" 

"Yeah!" Lance cheered. He locked arms with Shiro and the two lead Keith and I towards home. It was relaxing to walk with the two of them in the front and us in the back. I always hate feeling like the third wheel, or in some cases when Lance is really handsy, the fourth wheel. But Keith is always indifferent about physical contact. He'd rather punch someone than cuddle, and I respect that. I used to hate touch. I used to twitch at the slightest of touch. But Lance got me to slowly get used to it as we got to know each other. One does not simply become a friend of Lance and not experience some sort of touch. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked...

Keith walked closer to me and whispered, over the boisterous couples chants of victory, "I know today was rough, but we can make it up to you with a marathon of  _The Real House Wives of Jurassic World_ tonight?" 

"Thanks, Keith," I smiled at him, "But that's your favorite show, not mine---I-I-I still wouldn't mind watching it, b-b-b-but.... uhhh maybe not marathon it... Sometimes they act like monsters and it stresses me out." 

"Sorry...." Keith sighed.

"Are you alright?" I tried to move to look at him, "You seem to have something bothering you"

"I'm fine, I'm just.... I don't know... Pidge looked at me when Lance called me and told me to be careful. I know it's not possible, but I think my heart dropped into my stomach and everything hit my bladder. I just... I feel like I did something wrong to make her look at me like that." 

"Dude, that's just her being protective. She loves us all, obviously you being her favorite, and she wants us to be careful. It's not like the news ever broadcasts stories about Villains making it home to their families safe at night. Plus, with the recent uppings in them grabbing me..." I sighed

"You know that's not your fault though, right?" 

"I even tried to gain weight so that they wouldn't be able to pick me up!" I blurted out. 

"AHAHAHA!!" Lance stopped and just began laughing uncontrollably

"Seriously?" Shiro and Keith both laughed too, but not so much as to bring them to their knees like Lance. 

"I don't know. I am just done with getting taken when I'm out with one of you guys. It's getting stupid!" 

"Yeah, we're going to have to do something about that," Shiro said as he rubbed his eye

"Oh?" Keith asked as he helped Lance to his feet, "What do you propose?" 

"Well, we could just aim for the Hero Association's Head Quarters in Balmera Town." 

"That sounds like a plan Keith would make," Lance said

"Yeah, not a good idea, Shiro," Keith backed Lance up quicker than anticipated

"We've been talking for so long about taking them down!" 

"Shiro, you remember what happened to Rylo and Nyma and their whole Organization when they tried that. They were overpowered and they all died." I brought up, making the three of them sigh and look to the ground. "They've upped security, and are having more Hero's based at Head Quarters. There are even rumors around school that the Chairman and Zarkon are going to move there to keep it well manned and scare people away." 

"Wait," Lance looked at me quickly, "Are you serious?!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's do it, Shiro!" Lance turned

"Lance, wait!! WHAT?!" 

"If my father is there, we can get in. Hunk and I at least. Hunk can get kidnapped again by Sendak and mention that we are all afraid of the Hero Association's HQ with Zarkon being there--" 

"I'm not." Keith briefly interjected, not stopping Lance's talking

"--and I can get in to see Dad. He may refuse since I've tried for his life three dozen times or so, but I can pretend that I'm done rebelling." 

"How would you convince him? You've tried that once or twice?" 

"Five times, the gullible bastard. But! He doesn't know I'm friends with The Swordsman, The Princess, or the Champion. One of you could come with me as my 'offering'. Pidge can hack in and send one of the others undercover as a security agent, the two slip bombs around the building. We save Hunk, blow up the HQ, kill my dad and Zarkon and end Hunk getting Kidnapped in one big swoop!" Lance said happily

"I feel like this is going to be way easier said than done..." Keith said

"Babe, you know I love you," Shiro smiled, "But let's get home and hatch the plan on the whole team before we decide on anything, okay?" 

"Why are we talking about this like we're actually going to try and do this?" I asked

I looked to the ground and then back to my family. Lance smiled and beamed at his man, as they talked and talked. Keith looked to the ground as he thought about the plan Lance just spoke of. I, on the other hand, fight with my shirt sleeves, unsure if this was all worth it right now. More than half the team isn't even 20, let alone experienced... should we really be bringing the fight to them so soon?

"Uh, Yeah," Lance answered. 

"OH, did I say that out loud?" I covered my mouth

"Hunk, we got this," Lance smiled, "If at any moment you want out, we'll drop everything. You know that, right? You are as much of a member of our team as anyone. We won't do this plan unless you are on board or all your concerns, and 'what if's', have been addressed." 

"Alright,  _team_ ," Shiro enunciated, "Let's go hash out the plan to the others!"

 

 

**We all have our own problems with the Hero's Association, that's just fact. However, I have an inkling that they have their reasoning for how they act and why the Heroes are always after us. Just like we have a reasoning behind wanting to blow them up and destroy the base. The Association took something from everyone on the team (except directly from me). They used to be a symbol of peace and protecting, but if someone does one thing wrong they cower in fear that a hero would be right there to put them in there place. Especially after two years ago... let's just say a hero got power hungry, and power heavy, that he took the lives of many to stop one innocent woman.**

**The Heroes used to restore and reunite, but it feels more like a business now. When I called my father a few days ago and stressed to him about what was going on and the conundrum that I have been presented, he said something really powerful. He said: "It seems like villains have become well adept at playing the victim and the Hero....well, the heroes have have mastered the art of the executioner."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. I don't know when the next update will be because I want this book to be something amazing and well worth the read. Thank you for the amazing comments on the first chapter! Also, The Hero's Association doesn't have anything to do with One Punch (the Anime), but now that one (or a few of you) point it out there will be a few similarities as it seems I unconsciously drew ideas from it. Again, thank you for the comments, any and all are welcome!
> 
> P.S. Each chapter is going to end with a little inking of information in bold. They will tie in to the story later. It's almost like we time travel. Just a tidbit of info incase you guys were lost with the bolding in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 2

It was a beautiful presentation. Lance put more effort into presenting to the 7 person team than to our entire middle school class of 30 or so. First and foremost, it was Lance, Keith, and Shiro inside the room. They banished the other four of us outside to wait and be cursed with hearing their mumbling, an occasional crash, and a curse or two with a warning from Coran to not use that language.

Pidge was standing face to the wall and leaning her forehead against it as she mumbled numbers to herself in hopes to remember the code she was typing before we got home and Lance shoved her out. Coran was pacing back and forth as if that alone could open the doors and let him into his own apartment building which he had the key for right on his belt. Allura seemed to be staring at her hand, contemplating about bringing a small tsunami to warn the three that we were all getting a little testy out here and the presentation might be met with critical minds. I just grabbed out my fidget cube and placed it behind my back to muffle the noise as I zone out looking at the ceiling. 

 

"It's ready!" Lance popped out, with his arms outstretched and his face covered in paint. 

"Oh, heaven's sake, what have you done?" Allura questioned as she brushed past him

I simply followed Pidge who sprinted to find a notepad and finally write down the 245--or was it 250?--numbers she'd been repeating to herself over and over again.

"That didn't take that long," Keith offhandedly commented as he stretched

"We've been out there for hours, you better have a good explanation!" Coran tried to be offended. He was deflated when his eyes landed on what sat in front of Shiro and Keith. It was a miniature model of the Hero Association's building. There were even little people around the building. It was kind of perfect, the glistening silver, sharp edges, blue and purple stained windows, 63 stories high (that number will bother me until the day I die), and Lance even snickered when he unlatched the side of the building and opened it like a treasure chest, but sideways. It showed the inside perfectly. Susan, at the front desk, looking like she was freaking out; Ned in the bio lab on the 52nd floor almost blowing something up; and Slav in the observatory distracting some of the science people. 

"We are not bringing him on another mission," Pidge commented as she pointed to Slav's miniature figurine. 

"We don't need to. Shiro mixed Yellow and Blue together and made too much green so we just made a Slav." Lance said his fingers hardly able to contain themselves, "Alright, so there's the seven of us," He grabbed out individual action figures that he had handmade a while ago and placed them all in front of the building. "Keith has agreed to let me pretend I captured him and bring him to my father, so we're team Alpha." 

"Wait, what?" Allura crooked an eyebrow and raised her hand as if this were a classroom and she was a student.

"Honey, you forgot the intro," Shiro nudged

"RIGHT!" Lance gasped, "I was never good at presentations..." he sighed, "Alright, so Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and I through around an idea that we should act now to attack the Hero's Association. Right now their building is at full potential. I know for a fact that I can get in as long as I can convince my father that I am really turning over to the Hero's side. The only way to do that is with a notorious Villian who he doesn't know I'm best friends with." Lance gestured to Keith, "We've come up with a plan, that _if_ executed to a 'T', should be foolproof." Lance paused and looked at Allura

"I'm intrigued," She motioned to continue

"Cool!" Lance clapped, "So, I contact my father, blah blah blah, nasty stuff. I tell him that," Lance cleared his throat and mocked a damsel in distress' voice, "  _Seen the error in my way's and want to become a hero_. Now, this would work on it's own if I hadn't already tried this five times prior and then tried to kill him right after. This is where Keith comes in," Lance gestures to Keith.

"The Chairman knows that I, The Swordsman, am Zarkon the Hero's son. Apparently, Zarkon wants me dead or imprisoned so it will work out for both of us. The reason I'm going is because Shiro is going to be across the way, with his snipper, ready just in case it falls through. He can still shoot the Chairman and we can fight our way out of there." 

"Lance has been training me with the sniper and he's confident I can make the shot." Shiro assured Allura's intake of air to dismantle the idea of Shiro firing a rifle. "While I'm on the roof, that's when Hunk walks in to 'complain' to the front desk that he's been harassed by heroes. He has the proof from several occasions. We all opted to not get him captured again, because we don't want him in a situation where he can't get out of the building. As he's distracting her, you two (Allura and Pidge) will walk in as if you are doctors, and if asked you are from the Osaka branch. If you need any assistance in Japanese I can help over the comlink. You two are going to plant the bombs which Hunk is going to disguise as briefcases or lab equipment. If we can engulf the Labs in fire all the chemicals bursting in flames will do the rest of our job." Shiro looked to me as if to ask me to finish the plan. 

"Since Coran already works there," I began "he's going to use Pidge's algorithm to mess up the video cameras and open any necessary doors." I shrugged. "We all leave either with our fists and powers up and going or in a calm fashion. That's up for if we get caught or not." I shrugged my shoulders

"What if we do get caught?" Pidge asked

"Use all the force you got to not get caught. If any of us get collared or handcuffed we're practically screwed." Shiro commented

"Right..." 

"Lance, what do you plan to do? For Pidge and I to be able to plant the bombs and get out without being noticed you are going to have to distract him for a substantial time." Allura pointed out

"Yeah, my family will want to see me if it all goes. This isn't going to happen tomorrow, we've got to do preparations, and with that, I'm going to be texting my half siblings about questioning my life and what not. Maybe even 'accidentally' send a text to my father. Most likely, this is going to happen in a month, and in that month is when Keith is going to wreak the most havoc." 

"I'm going to be in everyone's business. Every Hero is going to be complaining about me." Keith commented off handedly

"But what if you get captured?" Allura asked

"That's fair," Keith said, "I'd just break out, or I have you guys to get me out." Keith pointed out

"He was five days before scheduled last time. I was almost done hacking into his documents and implanting information that would set him free," Pidge said, slightly annoyed, "But he broke out instead..."

"I'm still proud of that," Keith crossed his arms

"No one said not to be," I laughed as I commented 

"guys!!" Lance waved his arms to distract us and draw attention to himself

"What?" 

"SOOOOO?" He looked to Allura and Coran more, knowing that Shiro, Keith and I were already on board and Pidge would say yes to anything as long as Keith asked her and gave her a computer he found at the local junk yard. "Can we do it??" 

"Oh, this brings be back," Coran chuckled, "I feel as though I'm some totalitarian overlord!" 

"Is that a yes?" Lance beamed

"That's a 'We're going to think about it'." Allura confirmed

"THAT MEANS YES!!!" Lance screamed and jumped around the house.

 

 

 

_**No matter how much time we had to prepare. There was no way for any of us to know what we were actually getting ourselves into.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what could happen?? The World may never know!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was a little short and all, so sorry on that part. The next chapter will be longer. About 2-3k. Thank so much for reading!


End file.
